


Wrong

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: The serum was meant to create perfect soldiers, but it said nothing about making them immortal.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexcelsior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexcelsior/gifts).



> Just an additional note in case somehow the other warnings were missed, this story includes major character death, it is not reversed in any way. 
> 
> Additionally, this is vague, vague nonsense. There are no spoilers here of Marvel titles, I suppose it could be read that way, but that's not really what I was going for. 
> 
> First forage into MCD after a bad night, and to the angst king, Tyr~

The serum was meant to create perfect soldiers, but it said nothing about making them immortal.

Tony didn’t know how this was his life, he didn’t understand it. It didn’t make sense when he was the fleshy, unenhanced human aside from the nanobots, would survive whereas the peak of human perfection, the one who brushed off bullet holes and broken bones like it was nothing, would die first.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Tony’s voice had a delirious tone to it, high pitched and strained as he struggled to say anything, anything at all in hopes that maybe his big fat mouth would somehow be the key to Steve staying alive. It was pointless, Tony knew it was hopeless, but he couldn’t just let Steve drift off in silence or alone.

He held onto Steve, and there was the barest touch of Steve’s hand on his own using his remaining strength so they could have at least an iota of intimacy. “Things were supposed to be okay now. We were supposed to be okay… it was finally supposed to be okay to tell you, I love you.”

“Me too.” It was barely a whisper, soft enough that Tony could have just been imagining it, juxtaposing his will onto reality as if things ever worked out his way at all.

Steve went slack in his arm. “Steve? Steve!” Tony screamed, desperately trying to wake him back up but knowing that on some level, he would never be able to do that again. Tony wanted to die with Steve, it would be so much easier if he did, and god, he had tried more than once to kill himself in the past when life was crashing down on him long before the time of superheroes ever even entered the picture. 

But Peter, Peter couldn’t lose two parents even Tony somewhat resented Peter from keeping him from death at all. It was a horrible, horrible thought to have of any child, let alone his own but Tony couldn’t help it.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

He was supposed to go first.


End file.
